Butterfly Effect
by Lady Kiori
Summary: Kagome Slughorn es una estudiante de primer año en Hogwarts. ¿Qué tanta influencia puede una pequeña niña tener en el destino del mundo mágico? La realidad es que sus acciones e interacciones con Severus Snape, Lily Evans y los merodedores, quizás puedan cambiar mucho de lo que estaba destinado a pasar.
1. Chapter 1: Kagome Slughorn

**No soy dueña de InuYasha ni de Harry Potter, todos los derechos van a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Kagome Slughorn**

"¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! ya llegó la correspondencia, ¡aquí está mi carta!" una niña de ojos azules y cabello negro gritaba y saltaba por todo el lugar, sosteniendo en su mano un sobre, en su rostro se podía ver una gran expresión de alegría.

"Muy bien Kagome, ábrelo, lo estuviste esperando por mucho tiempo."

La niña abrió el sobre con cuidado, muy lentamente, contrario a la excitación que mostraba antes ahora estaba en calma.

 _Señorita K. Slughorn_

 _Habitación del segundo piso_

 _Mansión Slughorn_

 _Londres, Gran Bretaña_

Luego de quitar el sobre leyó la parte de atrás de este, lo dejó a un lado, se sentó en el sofá, respiró profundamente y empezó a leer la carta.

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y** **HECHICERÍA**

 _Director: Albus Dumbledure_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

 _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

 _Internacional de Magos)_

 _Querida señorita Slughorn:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_

"No entiendo porque sigues mirando ese pedazo de papel cuando ya sabías de antemano que iba a decir."

Kagome lo miró con unos ojos brillantes de alegría.

"Que yo supiera que diría no me emociona menos" se levantó del sofá y tomó la mano del hombre mayor "vamos abuelo, vamos, el Callejón Diagon nos espera."

La niña guardó la carta entre sus ropas, sonrió y dijo "¡Hogwarts aquí voy!"

La antes mencionada niña era Kagome Slughorn, por si no fuera obvio, nieta de Horace Slughorn, actual profesor de pociones en Hogwarts.

* * *

El día de hoy estaba demostrando ser simplemente perfecto, un sábado por la mañana las lechuzas llegan con el correo y traen la tan esperada carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, el abuelo dice que no entiende mi emoción, pero voy a empezar a estudiar magia, seriamente y no solo lo que aprendo en casa, aunque no me quejo, tener a un abuelo profesor de pociones tiene sus ventajas.

Le había dejado la parte aburrida al abuelo, y por aburrida me refiero a buscar cada uno de los libros de la lista, yo fui a buscar mis túnicas, guantes, capa de invierno y un sombrero puntiagudo, uno que no pensaba usar, pero estaba incluido en la lista.

Si túnicas ibas a buscar, la tienda de Madame Malkin tenías que visitar, no era el eslogan oficial pero hacía el trabajo, además sonaba muy bien la rima, por lo que ese fue mi primer paradero.

"Hola querida ¿Qué necesitas?" una amable mujer, algo regordeta y baja, pero indudablemente más alta que yo, se me acercó.

"Túnicas para Hogwarts por favor" respondí cordialmente.

"Oh, Hogwarts, seguro que es tu primer año, en seguido te tomo las medidas."

Un centímetro vino volando y Madame Malkin empezó a alzar mi brazo, medir mi altura y todo eso, luego de unos cinco minutos estando parada como estatua por fin se dio por satisfecha y dijo "Estará lista muy pronto, puedes venir a recogerla mañana ¿De qué material prefieres que la haga?"

"Dos túnicas ligeras para el verano, otras más gruesas para el invierno y ambas de buena calidad, en total quiero cuatro, mi tutor vendrá a recogerlas mañana, gracias."

Bajé del taburete, asegurándome de no pincharme con algún alfiler, no me despedí de la señora, pues aunque mi conducta era maleducada, no podía soportar seguir ahí convirtiéndome en piedra.

"Entonces, ahora hacia Ollivanders."

La tienda de varitas de Ollivanders era mi siguiente destino, necesitaba una varita para estudiar magia, no podía hacer hechizos sin ella, o al menos no tenía permitido el hacer hechizos por ahora.

"Kagome Slughorn, bienvenida señorita, es un placer verla."

Un hombre de mediana edad salió de entre los estantes que contenían cajas llenas de polvo.

"Buenos días señor Ollivander, imagino que ya sabe el motivo de mi visita."

"Por supuesto, para lo mismo que todos, encontrar una varita."

El señor Ollivander se metió entre los estantes y sacó una caja, de ella sacó una varita.

"Espino, treinta y cinco centímetros, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, inténtelo."

Tomé la varita y sentí una sensación ligeramente agradable, podría compararsele con el sentimiento de encontrar a un viejo amigo, moví la varita, pero no sucedió nada.

Ollivanders tomó de regreso la caja con la varita.

"Madera de pino negro, núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón."

Por segunda vez lo intenté, pero esta vez el sentimiento fue más fuerte, esta vez no era un viejo amigo, era casi, la sensación de afecto que se tenía por un amante, o algo así dicen los libros, no encontraba palabras para describir mi conexión con las varitas, aun si ninguna de ellas me escogía.

La tercera varita que probé fue una de veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce, pero contrariamente a las anteriores, sentí un sentimiento desagradable proviniendo de ella e incluso antes de tocarla supe que no funcionaría.

La cuarta fue algo menos desagradable que la tercera, pero incómoda de todas formas, simplemente la madera de vid, núcleo de corazón de dragón y 27.3 centímetros no era una buena combinación.

Seguí probando más varitas, entre ellas madera de cenízaro, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, 30.48 centímetros, madera de sauce, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, 36 centímetros, estaba empezando a pensar que ninguna varita con núcleo de pelo de unicornio me elegiría. Luego del fracaso de la madera de acebo, núcleo de fénix de 28 centímetros, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, pero Ollivander se encontraba con un estado de ánimo opuesto al mío, casi saltando de alegría.

"Difícil, pero no imposible..."

Ollivander se mostró pensativo,luego volvió a entrar al fondo de su tienda y sacó una caja empolvada, se veía antigua y era muy hermosa, tallada con diseños de flores alrededor, de color negro, con detalles plateados, simples y elegantes.

"Madera de saúco, doce pulgadas y media de longitud, flexibilidad dura, núcleo de corazón de dragón."

La varita emitía indudablemente elegancia, poder y magnificencia, deslumbraba más que si un collar de diamantes hubiera estado en frente de mí.

La toqué y en el mismo instante en que mis dedos rozaron la madera, sentí que era la indicada, un ligero movimiento de mi muñeca bastó para que chispas de color azul y blanco salieran de la punta de la varita, esta hermosa varita, que al igual que su caja tenía en la empuñadura talladas pequeñas y delicadas flores plateadas, era la que me eligió.

"Interesante, muy interesante, hay creencias negativas acerca de la madera de saúco, así que no es común encontrar fabricantes que quieran hacerlas, pero todo eso son tonterías , así que si te gusta la varita te la doy a diez galeones."

"La hubiera comprado aún si usted pidiera veinte galeones" sonreí.

Me despedí alegremente del señor Ollivander y me encontré con mi abuelo, fuimos a comer unos helados, uno de las pocas cosas que agradezco a los muggles, él ya había comprado todos los libros, yo las túnicas y mi varita, la balanza de latón, el telescopio y el caldero ya los teníamos desde hace mucho, porque su aparición en la lista de útiles era permanente.

"El único detalle que aún no hemos solucionado es... ... ... tu mascota ¿Qué te gustaría Kagome?"

"Un gato o una lechuza, no quiero un sapo que deje mis cosas viscosas."

Fuimos a la tienda de animales mágicos, una mujer joven salió a atendernos, el lugar no tenía mucho espacio, o al menos así se veía debido a que estaba lleno de muchas jaulas con toda clases de animales dentro, ratas, sapos, lechuzas y gatos, incluso me pareció ver una serpiente, un koala y un camaleón en algún lado.

Estuve treinta minutos viendo las jaulas, cuando de pronto me di cuenta de una jaula al fondo de la tienda, era una jaula pequeña, pero elegante, dentro se encontraba un animal aun más hermoso que la jaula misma, era un gato de pelaje crema, con grandes ojos azules, una marca con forma de diamante negro en su frente y dos colas en lugar de una, un pequeño, lindo,tierno y majestuoso animal.

"Disculpe señora, ¿cuánto por el gato?" dije señalando a la jaula que llamó mi atención.

"Oh, esa gata, es una hermosa criatura, pero se rehúsa a irse con cualquiera que quiera comprarla, por lo que no logro sacarla de la jaula, pero no perdemos nada intentándolo."

La mujer se acercó a la jaula, abrió la puerta y extendió su mano hacia el animal, el felino la miro por un rato y luego saltó hacia el brazo ofrecido, la vendedora se sorprendió, la expresión de rostro lo demostraba, parecía que no había ni cruzado por su cabeza la idea de que el animal accediera a salir.

"Parece que esta amiguita ya encontró dueño, son veinte galeones señor, solo porque estoy de muy buen humor."

Nos despedimos de la amable señora y con la compañía de mi nueva amiga regresamos a casa, Aoi era hermosa, debido a sus ojos azules fue que decidí ponerle el nombre, estaba ansiosa por poder llevarla conmigo a Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus Snape, un mestizo hijo de una madre bruja y un padre humano, tuvo que afrontar la mayoría de las dificultades de la vida solo, por lo que a sus once años, el ya tenía una personalidad algo huraña y desconfiada.

Pero no todo era malo, por suerte ahí estaba su amiga Lily, bruja nacida de muggles, la cual asistiría a Hogwarts con él este año, él estaba esperándolo impacientemente, ya incluso tenía decidida la casa a la que quería ir, Slytherin.

Es así que el también fue al Callejón Diagon, unos días más tarde que Kagome, vistiendo considerablemente modesta ropa y con menor cantidad de dinero, porque si Kagome derrochó galeones por doquier, Severus guardaba celosamente hasta el último knut, sus túnicas compradas en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano, sus materiales no tan nuevos como deberían ser y tener una mascota no siendo necesario para él, pero incluso con todo eso, Hogwarts seguía siendo mejor que regresar a casa en donde un padre abusivo y una madre maltratada lo esperaban.

Lily Evans, única bruja en una familia de muggles, en una mejor posición económica que la de Severus, mas no tan alta como la de Kagome, ella tuvo el privilegio de comprar su lista de útiles sin preocuparse por el dinero, pues aunque nada le sobraba tampoco nada le faltaba, eso incluía tener a una molestosa hermana, llamada Petunia.

Luego está Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter, los que serían conocidos como "Los Merodeadores" en su años en Hogwarts.

Black siendo no muy bien tratado dentro de su familia, orgullosos de pertenecer a la casa Slytherin, Lupin cargando con el peso de su secreto como hombre lobo, Pettigrew que en el futuro se convertiría en traidor y Potter, James Potter, el chico con gafas que marcaría a Severus con un profundo desprecio y odio mutuo.

Ellos junto con Kagome, tendrían un papel importante en las guerras mágicas por venir, cuando se diera el aparecer del señor oscuro, aunque hasta ese momento nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera ellos mismos, el futuro del mundo mágico dependía de ellos y sus acciones en los próximos años, por el momento, solo eran simples estudiantes de Hogwarts haciendo compras en Callejón Diagon.

* * *

 **1 de Septiembre, 1971 Estación King's Cross**

 _Andén nueve y tres cuartos, nueve y tres cuartos..._

Varios meses habían pasado desde que recibí mi carta, compré mis útiles y controlé mi intensa emoción por venir, ahora mismo estaba en la estación King Cross, dirigiéndome hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos, el abuelo no podía acompañarme, porque como profesor debía ir a Hogwarts antes que yo, pero me dio las indicaciones necesarias para llegar sin problemas y se despidió de mí, era por eso que con mi carrito lleno de cosas, como mi baúl y la jaula de Aoi, aún tenía treinta y cinco minutos antes de que saliera el tren, a las once de las mañanas, pero era mejor llegar temprano para encontrar un vagón vacío.

Ignoré a los muggles a mi alrededor y me acerqué hacia el lugar entre las plataformas nueve y diez, estuve a punto de entrar cuando una mujer me llamó.

"Señorita... disculpe ¿puede ayudarnos?"

Volteé para ver a un grupo de muggles, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos, un hombre y una mujer adulta, probablemente esposos, junto con una niña pelirroja y otra de cabello corto y negro, ambas de ojos verdes, más apartado de la familia, un niño pelinegro, de piel pálida y profundos ojos negros.

"Sí señora ¿qué necesita?" pregunté.

"Necesitamos llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, pero no podemos encontrarlo, y como vimos que tú tenía un baúl y un gato" la chica pelirroja habló.

"Concluyeron que también era estudiante de Hogwarts ¿no es así?"

"¿Lo eres? ¿Puedes ayudarnos?" la madre continuó.

"Sin problemas, como cuestión de hecho se encuentran frente a la entrada, el lugar entre la plataforma nueve y diez tiene un hechizo que te guía hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts, es como una especie de portal oculto."

Expliqué las cosas de forma que pudieran entenderlo, pero después de decirles que lo muggles no podían entrar a la estación, por estatuto secreto y leyes que no entenderían, se despidieron afuera y yo me encargué de guiar a los dos chicos, porque al parecer la de pelo corto no era bruja.

"Muy bien, solo tomen sus cosas y pasen por en medio, yo iré primero."

Tomé mi equipaje y empuje el carrito, al segundo siguiente estaba en la estación, me quedé esperando a ver cuando salían, primero llego la niña, luego el niño, ambos con sus baúles y sin mascotas.

"Entonces, creo que es mejor que entremos al tren, no partirá hasta dentro de media hora, pero los estudiantes empiezan a bordar antes y se llenan los vagones" les dije a ambos.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, me llamo Lily Evans, el chico de allá es Severus Snape."

Lily se presentó y señaló al pelinegro.

"Igualmente, yo soy Kagome Slughorn, espero que nos llevemos bien, ya que pasaremos los próximos años juntos."

Así, empezó todo.

* * *

 **Harry Potter... Harry Potter, Harry Potter, ¿porqué estoy escribiendo otro crossover cuando aún tengo que actualizar otros? Porque soy masoquista señores, esa puede ser la única respuesta, pero después de una actualización en serie de Shugo Chara (lo que para mí es publicar dos capítulos en menos de un año) volvió mi fiebre por Harry Potter, quien sabe, puede que hasta actualice los drabbles del crossover de IY/HP anterior a este, pero tengo el presentimiento de que este avanzará más rápido, que puedo decir, mi loca mente no descansa, pero el tiempo si avanza, no es suficiente tiempo para tantas ideas, en fin, voy a empezar con el segundo capítulo de esa historia, no se olviden de votar la encuesta en mi perfil, añadiré este crossover a las opciones y espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.**

 **Ja ne**

 **Akari Kinomoto**

 **05/02/16**


	2. En contra del plagio

Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento decir que esto no es un capítulo, si no una de mis descargas de enojo, me siento muy triste por tener que informar que nuestros trabajos están siendo copiados, cada capítulo que nos toma tiempo y esfuerzo para escribir solo por el hecho de que amamos tal anime, manga o serie, etc, no buscamos beneficiarnos, pero estas páginas simplemente copian todo, me he enterado de esto por el aviso de la usuaria **Miss . Marked** (sin espacio)

thebuystock . org

fictionavenue . org

thanfiction . org

hmofiction . org

Personalmente, yo intenté buscar las páginas y me aprecian bloqueadas o para comprar el dominio, lo que me hace pensar que deben haberlas reportado, pero confirmo el plagio porque si busco en google akari kinomoto my wish my life myself encuentro mi historia en thebuystock . org aunque el enlace haya expirado, estuvo ahí, sin mi consentimiento como autora, el caso más preocupante es el de este sitio:

 **talkfictions . com**

Porque entre a ver y es un plagio exacto de fanfiction, el modelo es el mismo, las noticias son las mismas, todo es lo mismo, todas las historias de fanfiction están en esa página también y saben, yo me registré en fanfiction, y como tal, mis historias deberían estar solo en fanfiction no en una página de la cual ni sabía existía hasta hace una media hora, para aquellos que tengan cuenta en google por favor denuncien la página, yo no sabría como explicarlo, pero si van al último capítulo de cualquiera de las historias de la usuaria antes mencionada encontrarán indicaciones, yo las seguí para hacer la denuncia, y para los que no tienen una cuenta en google al menos por favor difundan esto, no podemos permitir que personas inescrupulosas simplemente copien trabajos que tomaron tanto esfuerzo.

Para ir a los sitios solo quiten los espacios, perdónenme si estaban esperando un capítulo, no sé como explicar mi indignación, me encuentro ofuscada en este momento.

Espero haberlos puesto al tanto de la situación queridos lectores y compañeros escritores, busquen sus historias en google y veran que aparecen en otros sitios sin su consentimiento.

Hasta luego.

Akari Kinomoto

14/02/16

* * *

Como medida preventiva respecto a esto, empezaré a publicar nuevos capítulos en Archive of our Own, no estoy diciendo que voy a abandonar esta cuenta, porque no lo voy a hacer, pero quiero ver si se puede solucionar este tema de los plagios, busquen mis historias por sus título, porque mi nombre allá es Kiori.


End file.
